Artemis Suites
Artemis Suites is a working-class residence in Rapture, part of the Apollo Square level. The building is several stories high, but only the lower three floors can be accessed by the player due to collapsed stairways. It has a tramway connecting it to Apollo Square itself, but this—like the other railways in Rapture—is destroyed. Jack finds Dr. Suchong's Free Clinic here; and where he finds the second dose of Lot 192 required to stabilize his Plasmid selection. Doctor Suchong's corpse can also be found here, pinned to a table by a detached, and still smoking, Bouncer drill. A nearby Audio Diary by Suchong reveals that he was attempting to create a protection bond between the Big Daddies and Little Sisters. He was having trouble with this. After slapping away one of the Sisters, it was apparently proven that the Big Daddy had all the imprinting it needed. It should be noted that in Suchong's clinic, the room appears to be (or have been) partitioned into two parts, defined by two very different types of flooring, a border separating them on the walls and ceiling. Shards of broken glass are on the floor, indicating the previous presence of a glass wall as a physical barrier. It can be speculated that the Big Daddy was on one side, while Suchong worked on the other side trying to get the Little Sisters imprinted on it. Unfortunately, when Suchong slapped the Little Sister, the Big Daddy rushed, broke the glass, and permanently affixed Suchong to his desk. History Artemis Suites is named for Artemis, the daughter of Zeus, and twin sister of Apollo in Greek mythology. It is evident from the interior that the place was incredibly poor, and also suffered a lot of damage during the war (logical since much unrest and tension started in Apollo Square). This is in stark contrast to the spacious, luxurious, also wrecked, apartments of Mercury Suites. There are rows of bunk-beds, as well as communal kitchens and bathrooms. The atrium has large statues on the pillars, but aside from these there is little to no decoration. There are numerous defensive barricades built inside the living quarters, as well as ominous shrieks, buzzes, and moaning being heard emanating from the top floor. A makeshift photography studio/developing room can also be found here, possibly used by the Paparazzi whose Audio Diary is found in Mercury Suites. Notable Residents Citizens who have called Artemis Suites home include: *Mariska Lutz *Masha Lutz *Paparazzi *Samuel Lutz New Discoveries Tonics *Medical Expert 3 can be found on the Second Floor (same level as Suchong's practice). Audio Diaries *Protection Bond - Yi Suchong, in his clinic. ''Burial at Sea - Episode 2 While Elizabeth is searching Suchong's secret lab for the 'ace in the hole', she finds a hidden door which leads into the kitchen of Suchong's free clinic in one of the rooms of the apartment complex. Upon entering the clinic, Elizabeth can only watch as the doctor is screwed into his desk by a Big Daddy for striking a Little Sister. The front door to the clinic is locked, preventing Elizabeth from exploring the rest of the building but a hole in the wall of the waiting room provides an exit for her. Gallery Apollo-Artemis 02.png|''A photographer's studio. Apollo-Artemis 00.png|''Hardly sanitary...'' Apollo-Artemis 01.png|''Searching for valuables.'' Artemis Suites Metro.jpg|The metro station for the suites. Behind the Scenes *Like many locations in Rapture, Artemis Suites draws its name from ancient Greek mythology. Artemis was the goddess of the hunt in ancient myth.Artemis on Wikipedia *If one uses Console Commands to go to the top floor, they will find that it is not rendered, and that there is what appears to be an unrendered Houdini Splicer that disappears and reappears. It cannot be interacted with, as the player is not intended to go to the top floor. References Category:Apollo Square Category:BioShock Locations Category:Rapture Businesses